User blog:The Targaryen of District 4/Writing Corner
Prologue Journalist POV To say that President Ryoku's inauguration ceremony was extravagant was an understatement. It was like as if she was crowned the monarch of Panem. ---- The weather was warm and humid like always. Blue skies, no clouds in sight, beaming sun. The venue of the inauguration was the Avenue of Tributes, located outside of the Presidential Mansion. Normally we would be here to watch tributes riding in golden chariots, but today was all about Lilith Ryoku. Those who had the money to buy the tickets for the ceremony had been divided into the two seating areas which stretched along both sides of the Avenue. Most of those people were part of the elite. I could easily tell due to the vibrant yet strange clothing, the condescending attitudes whenever the poor were mentioned in conversation and the overwhelming smell of perfumes with exotic fragrances, the most common fragrance being the fruits of District 11. My seat was located at the far right end of the left seating area. Therefore I was provided with a clear view of the President's Seat. Also in front of me was the large screen at the end of the right seating area. Although I would be unable to see Lilith's chariot as it made its way through the Avenue with my own eyes, I presume that the screen would broadcast it. Currently on screen was the Capitol emblem, which had been changed to royal purple and white in celebration of Lilith becoming President. As a journalist, I had been given the task to report on the ceremony. So I came equipped with a bottle of water, money and a touchscreen electronic pad for making notes. I had already made note of everything I'd observed, but those notes were unimportant compared to what I was here for. '"To all attendees, President Ryoku and her family will not be arriving for another hour. We apologise for this delay. In the meantime, food and drink vendors will be coming to both seating areas." '''The sudden announcement from the commentator had blared through the speakers. Great. I have to wait longer. As I press my fingers against the screen to make a note about the delay, my hand starting to sweat, I hear the shouts of the food vendor; '"Royal purple cupcakes from District 9! Only 5 Panem coins! Rated 5 out of 5 by Capitol Cuisine!" ''' I looked up to see that the vendor was a teenage girl. Her hair was the same colour as the cupcakes. She had braided it, letting the braid sit on top of her collarbone. Her face had been protected from the sunlight by her royal purple and white Capitol emblem hat; one part of the merchandise she was wearing. The box she was carrying contained said cupcakes, which were overloaded with purple icing and golden sprinkles. Surprisingly, the icing had not melted in the heat. I raised my hand so that she could come to me. "Excuse me!" "Do you want a cupcake, Sir?" She asked in a gentle tone. I nodded and handed her 5 of the coins I had. In exchange, I grabbed one of the cupcakes and thanked her. "Before you go, may I ask something?" The girl looked rather surprised, but did not refuse. "Of course, but you will have to make this quick because there are other customers waiting." "Did you dye your hair that colour?" "Yes. Everyone who signed up as a vendor was instructed to dye their hair. More publicity for the President and her family, I guess." "That's all I wanted to hear, thank you." I respond. The girl smiles at me before leaving, presumably to see to the other customers she mentioned. I held my cupcake in one hand, as I typed on my pad with the other. The pad was resting on top of my lap. When I was done adding onto my notes, mentioning the vendors and the information given to me by the young girl about how they were instructed to dye their hair after signing up - a quick glance at the other vendors confirming this, I bit into the cupcake. The texture was soft. The smell and taste was what I recognised to be lavender and the sprinkles tasted like vanilla. Overall, the cupcake was pleasant to eat. Unfortunately, I was indulging myself into this nice treat in the public view. As I finished, I could sense the judgemental and intense stares of the red headpiece and butterfly dress-wearing woman sat next to me. The excess of red makeup was what made her staring so intense. "I have heard so many things about those cupcakes," She sniggered to her companion. "For all I know there could be bodily fluids and drugs in them. I do not want my children eating them." Well, lady, I didn't taste bodily fluids or drugs. Reapings Valencia Milon, The Capitol Category:Blog posts